1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Sheet manufacturing apparatuses conventionally use a so-called wet method in which a raw material containing fibers is introduced into water and is repulped mainly by mechanical process. Such sheet manufacturing apparatuses need a large amount of water and energy for drying thereby leading to increase in the size of apparatus. JPA-2012-144819 proposes a sheet manufacturing apparatus which uses a dry method in order to reduce the size and energy.
However, this paper recycling apparatus has a problem that the grammage of produced sheet varies depending on the amount of raw material supplied at the upstream end.